Claudia
*Unnamed Mother *Soren |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Racquel Belmonte }}Claudia is the daughter of Viren and an unknown woman, and the younger sister of Soren. She is a mage, albeit a practitioner of dark magic under the tutelage of her father. Appearance Claudia has straight, black hair with violet dyed tips reaching past her waist. She has green eyes and a fair complexion. She wears a black and dark gray collared suit adorned with gold accents, black trousers, a black and brown belt embellished with a purple stone, and dark gray boots. Her nails are painted a dark purple. She also wears earrings and piercings on both ears, as well as a snake bracelet on her left hand. When using dark magic, Claudia's eyes glow a bright violet before turning completely black. After a successful (albeit exhausting) attempt to cure Soren of his paralysis, she gained a white streak in her hair. Later, when her father rose to life after he succumbed to fatal wounds, the hair on the left side of her head is entirely white.Book Three, Chapter 9:"The Final Battle" Personality Claudia is excitable, bubbly and has a bright demeanor. She likes to joke around with others, usually her brother, Soren. Claudia is often perceived as absent-minded and distracted, as she is sometimes unaware of her surroundings. However, Claudia is incredibly cunning and intelligent, as she has a strong affinity with the practice of dark magic. She is very friendly to her friends or allies, but very aggressive towards her enemies. In general, Claudia has basic moral values and convictions, but those values are twisted with her father's beliefs of power and control. Although she is incredibly loyal to her father, there have been many instances where she has gone against his wishes. For example, the most notable instance was when she defied Viren's orders, almost not hesitating to help the completely paralyzed Soren, rather than taking Azymondias from Ezran. She has a great passion for dark magic, considering magical creatures as just ingredients and tools for her spells. From her perspective, since humans could never do primal magic on their own, dark magic makes them unique. This deeply unnerves Callum, who has come to value the lives of all magical creatures, but even though she likes to use those creatures to cast spells, she genuinely felt sorry for capturing Zym. Claudia has an intense loyalty towards her father, as she believed Viren over Soren when Viren claims that Soren ‘misheard‘ him when he gave him orders to kill the princes. Her servitude was demonstrated when Viren leads an armada towards Xadia and she lent her strength to the assault on the Sky Spire. Due to her history of being forced to choose between family members that began when her parents divorced, Claudia's moral compass is easily compromised when put into such a situation. Hence when Soren offered her the option of abandoning their father, Claudia broke down, unable to face the ultimatum offered to her once again. This only reinforced her bond with her father, as she went to drastic lengths to resurrect him following his fall from the spire. This distortion of her moral compass by emotional trauma makes her easy to manipulate and eager to justify her actions, going so far as to lie to herself and attempting to convince others of her father's better nature in spite of his otherwise obvious downward spiral. Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery Claudia is a powerful mage who is exceptionally skilled in the use of dark magic, having the potential to one day even surpass the skills of her father, Viren. With the use of magical artifacts, such as the Sky Primal Stone, or magical ingredients used for dark magic, she can achieve a variety of different effects. However, there are times when she can cast spells without the help of external aids, as some of the dark magic that she has performed in the past has been retained within her body. Claudia can successfully cast two spells with runes and incantations using the Sky Primal Stone: *'"Aspiro":' Incanted in ancient Draconic, this spell allows Claudia to unleash a strong breath of wind in front of them, pushing people or objects backward. *'"Fulminis":' Incanted in ancient Draconic, this spell allows Claudia to generate powerful electricity and unleash devastating bolts of lightning at enemies. When employing dark magic, Claudia incants her spells by speaking backward. She has achieved many feats through the use of this practice: *'Dancing Flames Spell - "Semalf gnippiks gnipael." ("Leaping skipping flames.")': This spell allows a mage to conjure a small flame that leaps between multiple targets before disappearing. This spell was cast by Claudia using an Emberback Spider. *'Fusing Spell - "Ecnesse ruoy esuf." ("Fuse your essence.")': This spell allows a mage to infuse wisps with the essence of a living being. *'Grasping Spell - "Nwod meht gard, psarg gnihtirw." ("Writhing grasp, drag them down.")': This spell conjures a huge, spectral octopus that will use its tentacle to seize the intended target. It uses the tentacle of an octopus. *'Healing Spell - "Sbmil eseht ot efil gnirb." ("Bring life to these limbs.")': Claudia trirs to use this spell to cure Soren of paralysis but failed. The spell requires flower petals and a tad of grasshopper goop. *'Heating Spell - "Latem eht taeh, hcuot gninrub." ("Burning touch, heat the metal.")': This spell heat a weapon's metal. *'Homing Spell - "Kram ruoy dnif, tlob rekeestraeh." ("Heartseeker bolt, find your mark.")': This spell ensures that a projectile never misses its target, no matter the circumstances. It uses the eye of a gryphon. *'Illuminating Spell - ': This spell allows a mage to cast a torch-like light from the palm of their hands, which can then be used to light up a dark area. *'Revealing Spell - '"Cigam rouy laever." ("Reveal your magic."): This spell allows a mage to discover a magical object's true nature and potential secrets. *'Smoky Resurrection Spell - "Srekees ykoms niaga esir, nellaf fo hsa." ("Ash of fallen, rise again smoky seekers.")': This spell, using the essence of deceased wolves on a blood candle, summon smoky afterimages of the once-alive creatures to do her bidding. The summoned creatures are impervious towards material objects or weapons. Cartoonuniverse @Tumblr *'Snake Binding Spell - "Mhet dnib leets gnirehtils." ("Slithering steel bind them.")': This spell allows a mage to transform an object into snakes to bind someone. The snakes then morph into chains. *'Snake Morphing Spell - "Dnibnu leets gnirehtils." ("Slithering steel unbind.")': This spell is capable of transforming an object, such as chains, into snakes using the essence of a white powder or a snake's belly. *'Tracking Spell - "Fle wodahsnoom eht kees." ("Seek the Moonshadow elf.")': This spell was used by Claudia to track Rayla using a piece of her hair. It fuses the essence of the target with some wisps to locate it. While using the corrupted sun staff, Claudia gained access to a dark version of sun magic. *'"Noctu igne":' This spell conjures and launches an orb of fiery energy at an intended target. *'"Tenebris praesidium":' This spell allows create a force field of pure energy. Skills Claudia possesses a wide span of knowledge regarding the practice of magic, as she is aware of various magical artifacts, such as the Sky Primal Stone, and can quickly determine the magical ingredients necessary to cast dark magic spells. Trivia *The book Claudia is shown reading in Echoes of Thunder, Love Amongst the Dragons, is a reference to the fictional play of the same name featured in the Avatar: The Last Airbender, a television show Aaron Ehasz worked on previously as a writer and co-executive. This reference was deliberately put in as a nod to fans of Avatar.Creators' Commentary on Twitch *Claudia uses dark magic to make extra fluffy pancakes and even invented coffee.Bloodthirsty *In early concepts, Claudia and Soren were the same character, but were later split into two separate ones.The Dragon Prince Reddit *For her birthday, Claudia loves silly surprise parties. She likes them so much, that she can’t stop dropping hints to Soren and her father about how much she’d like to be surprised, sometimes letting them know exactly what kind of surprise she had in mind that year. She gets bigger and more ridiculous ideas every year, but she never fails to act surprised when all her dreams come true. Or at least, Viren and Soren think she’s acting — it’s possible she really did forget.TDP Official Website "Character Birthdays in June!" *Name "Claudia" derives from the Latin root “''claudus'' > Claudĭus”, meaning "lame, crippled, disabled". name-doctor.com Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Mages Category:Katolis Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists